The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides assistance with statistical aspects of experimental designs, data acquisition and database development, statistical analysis and interpretation of findings, collaboration on presentation of results, and development of new statistical procedures as required by specific projects within the Cancer Center. Over the past three years this resource has served at least 60 different Cancer Center investigators. Since September 1, 1995, when Dr. Shyr started as the Resource Biostatistician, over 25 investigator-initiated clinical trials have been designed, over 60 manuscripts have been published or submitted, about 40 abstracts have been delivered to the professional meetings and 3 Biostatistics Workshops have been provided to the members of Cancer Center. Dr. Shyr has served as the member of the Clinical Trial Shared Resource Steering Committee. He also has served as the member of the Clinical Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (CPRMC) and reviewed more than 150 clinical protocols since 1995. The Shared Resource also has provided the maintenance of the clinical research database for the Cancer Center investigators and projects. This Resource will continue to provide high level of quality services to the Cancer Center investigators that have been established in the past three years.